


1,800 Seconds

by Mysticmcknight



Series: Time [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-14
Updated: 2004-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 100 Days and 125 Hours, 160 minutes and last in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1,800 Seconds

Chakotay didn't get very far after he left sickbay, the ache in his soul making each step excruciating, and so after only ten steps toward the turbolift that would take him to the bridge, he knew he couldn't do it. His life, his very being was laying on a sickbed, and contrary to what 'anyone' thought, there was nothing, nothing in Starfleet or the Maquis that could prepare one for such a nightmare…a nightmare caused by one delusional, spiteful…bitch! 

In less then a heart beat he turned around and headed down the hall that would lead him to the lift that would take him to the cause of this mess, Janeway. With each step, his blood boiled with determination, believing with every ounce of his being that she held the key to make things right, and by the Spirits, she would! 

Chakotay entered the lift and called out the deck, and peered at the chronometer, and noticed that only a couple of minutes had passed since leaving his beloved's side. He closed his eyes and held on to the image of Tom not only in his mind's eye but in his heart, and willed every ounce of his strength to his lover, as well as sent up every ounce of his soul up in prayer. The jar of the lift stopping brought him back to the present, and he stepped forth with cause. 

It only took him half a minute to get to where the security team was holding Janeway, but he didn't bother to speak to them as he passed them, entered in his command override codes, and entered inside, ignoring the soft protests of the guards, who truthfully didn't wish to stop him, or they would have done so. 

"If he dies, I swear by all that is holy and unholy, that you will suffer like no one has suffered before," he announced the second he laid eyes upon her. 

"It was supposed to be you," Janeway sneered, her cold icy eyes meeting his, as she remained seated on the bench provided for her by Tuvok. "But I guess his life will have to do," she grinned wickedly. 

Chakotay, normally a man of peace, didn't hesitate, as he moved across the room as if by magic, his speed almost undetectable by Janeway, as he didn't have time to react, as he grabbed her up by the throat and slammed her into the wall behind the bench. "The EMH," he snarled. 

"Go…to…hell…" she gasped out, barely breathing the hold on her throat so tight and all her weight supported by a single hand. 

"You will go first, this I promise you," Chakotay told her in a cold and soul chilling tone. "But it won't be a quick trip," he promised. Then his dark eyes, now almost black with rage, stared deep into Janeway's as if reading her soul, then a malicious grin slipped upon his lips, "Let's see how badly you wish to die," he stated, his voice barely a whisper. 

He lifted his free hand and took off his com badge, and turned it in his hand until one of the longer points was between his fingers. Then in a swift jab to her throat, which caused Janeway to scream, he pierced her jugular, then let her go, allowing her to fall to the bench. 

"Commander…er…Captain, what happened," one of the guards shouted from the doorway. 

"Nothing that need concern you," Chakotay spat over his shoulder, "Maintain your post," he ordered and then looked back at Janeway. "It's only a matter of minutes before you bleed to death," he announced, but could see from the pain and fear in her eyes, that she knew this as well. "The only one I'll allow to help you is the EMH…it's your call…Captain," he sneered in disgust. 

"You…you…can't…" Janeway tried to say, but the pain in her throat and the loss of blood was taking its toll. 

"I can and I will," Chakotay replied, crouching down to be eye to eye with her, meeting her gaze so she saw just how serious he was. "Don't make the mistake of thinking you know what I am capable of and not. I 'have' killed with my bare hands before…you'd just be one more, except I will savor this one much, much more," he added for emphases. "However, if you want to live…" he held out his com badge. 

The seconds ticked away as Janeway's uniform darkened with her own blood, then with a blood covered hand, knowing she couldn't stop or control the damage on her own, she reached for Chakotay's com badge and clicked it on. "Computer, Janeway...Omega…one…one…zero," she gasped, "Restore." 

At the sound of confirmation, Chakotay snatched his badge away, "Medical emergency to this location," he called out, and in a few more seconds, the EMH appeared

"What is the nature…" the doctor turned and saw an injured Janeway and hurried to her side. "What happened," he demanded. 

"I'll explain it all to you later. Just know, Janeway is under arrest for the attempted murder of Mr. Paris…" 

"Lieutenant Paris…" the Doctor gasped as if he suddenly recalled his previous patient. "I was in the middle of an operation…" 

"I know, and Manning did the best she could, but Tom will need your help. Stabilize Janeway, but nothing else…she's a major security risk," he stated, eyeing the semi-unconscious woman. 

"I don't think she's…" 

"Doctor…" Chakotay cut him off, then tapped his com badge again, "Computer, lock onto my signal and beam all parties to sickbay," he ordered, then gave his command override code again; in moments he was in sickbay. 

********

Chakotay looked at the chronometer, the last few minutes having whirled away from him in a blur. First he was down in the holding area with Janeway, then he was back in sickbay, Janeway 'stabilized' and sedated, by his orders, the next he's back to sitting next to Tom, as the EMH finalizes Tom's treatment. 

"Commander, I wish to offer up a commendation for Lieutenant Manning, for she did an outstanding job," he stated, placing his scanner down, to take up a hypo and inject it into Tom's neck. 

"Does that mean…?" 

"Yes, Commander, he's going to be alright," the EMH smiled softly, seeing the anguish in Chakotay's face and then the relief. 

Chakotay smiled his gratitude and caressed Tom's hair, and placed a loving kiss on his brow, "Thank you," he said, as he looked up at the EMH. 

Just then the doors to sickbay opened and Tuvok entered with his security team. "Captain," he stated, addressing Chakotay. "I wish to know why you injured and then removed Captain Janeway from her holding area." 

Chakotay looked at Tom, and then back at the Vulcan, "I did what was necessary," he replied, one hand still holding Tom's the other caressing his hair. 

"What you 'did' was assault, with the intent to do bodily harm," Tuvok replied evenly. 

Chakotay drew in a slow deep breath, "She was going to let him die," he growled out, trying to keep his anger contained. 

"I am fully aware as to what transpired," Tuvok replied. "As I said, I wish to know why?" 

This tidbit caught Chakotay's attention, "I…I'm not sure I can explain it," he finally admitted. "All I know was that once I exited sickbay, I…I knew she was the key to saving Tom. But she wouldn't do it…she wanted to watch me suffer…" he shook his head gently. "She didn't take me seriously…she never did," he added after a long moment. Then he looked up at the Vulcan, "so I made sure she took me seriously and I…gambled that she would want to live more than she wanted revenge…" 

"Had she died you not only would have lost your only chance of regaining the EMH, but you would be charged with murder and thus not able to assist Mr. Paris in his recovery…" 

"I wasn't going to let her die," Chakotay interjected, "She would have passed out first, then I would have brought her here where I knew Manning could help her." 

"So…it was…a bluff?" 

Chakotay looked at his lover, pale from his injuries, but still appeared to be a sleeping angle, then once more back at Tuvok, "No, Tuvok, it was no bluff. I might have saved her then…but if Tom died…so would she." 

Chakotay was so focused on Tom and Tuvok, he didn't take notice of the EMH and his actions, so he was caught unaware as the hypo triggered at the side of his neck and the mixture within making his body feel heavy and his mind clouded. 

"I'm sorry Com…er…Captain, but I don't think you're thinking to clearly at the moment," the Doctor stated and then with his superior strength give him as a hologram, he maneuvered Chakotay to the biobed next to Tom's and laid him down, then covered him with a blanket, before retrieving his medical scanner. 

"Was that truly necessary," Tuvok asked of the EMH. 

"Yes, I believe it was," he replied, and then turned to face the security chief now current commander of Voyager. "He needs rest, as does Mr. Paris, and I need time to evaluate just what the hell is going on here. I'll have a report for you in a few hours. 

"Very well," Tuvok nodded. Then he turned to his team, "See to it Janeway is secure," he ordered then turned and exited sickbay. 

 

*************

"30 minutes." 

"What?" 

"That's what 1,800 seconds equal too...30 minutes," Tom said gently as he rolled to his side, happy to be in his own bed, which was now his and Chakotay's bed, and caressed the strong bare chest of his bronze lover. 

Chakotay shifted to hold his beloved tenderly in his arms, grateful beyond words that his Tommy was whole and back with him again. The EMH had stressed that Tom was to remain in bed for twenty-four hours, and so to be sure, Chakotay scheduled himself off as well, and they spent it in bed, resting, snacking and talking, for Tom was not up to making love as of yet. "I'm afraid you lost me, babe," he smiled, not understanding what Tom was talking about. 

"The Doc said in his report to Tuvok, that for the duration of one thousand, eight hundred seconds, you were not in full control of your facilities…that's 30 minutes." 

Chakotay gave a weak smile, for though he was glad he didn't have to face a trial or charges due to the EMH's medical report, he was still not overly pleased with his action; not that he wouldn't do it again if need be. "Temporary insanity is a weak defense," he replied softly, his dark eyes filling with some guilt. 

"But it is true none the less," Tom replied, and then gently kissed his beloved on the lips. "I think I would have let her die anyway," he added, snuggling deep into his lover's embrace. 

"No you wouldn't," Chakotay whispered into Tom's soft golden hair. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because no matter what people may think or say, you have a pure heart, Angel," he replied with a kiss to Tom's temple. 

Tom hugged his lover tightly, uncaring about the lone tear that fell down his check, "If I had lost you, I would have killed her, for if I lost you, I would lose that heart forever," he whispered, then shifted enough to look up at Chakotay. "You're my heart, Chakotay. I knew it the moment I met you…but I was too afraid to feel it then…" 

Chakotay silenced his beloved with the tips of his fingers, which Tom kissed, "I think I knew you were my soul then as well…but the past no longer matters. We're here, we're together and in two hundred and fifty-three days, we're getting married…" 

"On the day of our first time together," Tom asked, with a strange but beautiful smile upon his face then he laughed. "My future husband is a romantic…who knew," he chuckled. Tom laughed even harder seeing the slight blush on his lover's face and couldn't resist the teasing, "So, without actually asking me, you decided that we would be getting married in 253 days or 6072 hours which is 364,320 minutes that equals out to…" Tom paused and closed his eyes for a long moment, "…approximately 21,859,200 seconds…give or take," he then said, looking and smirking at his soon to be husband. 

"Smart ass." 

"Ah, but a smart…smart ass," Tom quipped back, and then kissed his lover tenderly. "And for the record, yes." 

"Yes what," Chakotay asked, having lost track of this conversation the moment Tom's lips touch his. 

"Yes…I'll marry you," Tom laughed, filled with awe and love at the puzzlement then joy that filled his beloved's eyes. "But do we really have to wait that long?" 

It was Chakotay's turn to laugh, seeing the paten Paris impatience in his lover's eyes. "Not if you really don't want too, but I figured we do need to wait until Voyager is more…stable, before dedicating any of its resources toward a wedding." 

"We don't need…" But Tom was cut off with a sound kiss. 

"The crew would never forgive us if we didn't let them do up our wedding right. Besides, they'll need a moral booster after what…that woman did." 

Tom nodded sagely, "you're right. Though I think she got off too lightly if you asked me," he growled slightly. 

"Babe, let it go. She was too much of a security risk to leave on the ship for very long and I all honesty, I couldn't live with myself abandoning her alone, so leaving her with the Rolatten people was the best I could come up with and live with. They are far from advanced enough that she can contact anyone, but advanced enough where if she tries, can make a life for herself." 

"It's still too good for her," Tom interjected. "She tried to kill you…" 

"Angel…it's over…let it go," Chakotay whispered. He then looked at the time and smirked, "I have approximately 1,800 seconds before I absolutely have to get out of bed and get ready to report to the bridge…have any suggestions on what I do with that time?" 

"Give me a minute," Tom snickered as he rolled on top of his lover, pressing his erect cock onto Chakotay's, and pressed his lips firmly down upon his chosen, and began to ravish him relentlessly. 

Soon their bodies took on the ancient rhythm instinctually known between mates as they rubbed against each other, filling the air, not only with the smell of sex, but the sounds of gratification. 

"Yes, baby, harder, oh yes…you feel so damn good!" 

"Tay…" Tom panted, "I'm going to…I can't…" 

"Cum for me, Tommy, cum for me…cum on me…." Chakotay panted back, his hips thrusting up into his lover's. "Yes…" he shouted as he felt the wet heat escape his lover's body. 

"TAY!!!!!" 

 

"So beautiful," Chakotay barely gasped out, before his own body exploded in release, "TOM!!!" 

Then both men laid as one, both panting, allowing their bodies to regain control, while they basked in the glow of their love. 

"Forever," Chakotay muttered. 

"What," Tom asked, not knowing what Chakotay was talking about. 

"You said give you a minute..." Chakotay panted, as he shifted so he could meet his beloved's beautiful and sparkling blue eyes. "But I'll give you forever," he smiled tenderly. 

Their bargain was sealed with a kiss, moments before the alarm sounded and they started their first seconds of their new life together as it always would be…together and in each others arms. 

THE END


End file.
